Leccion de Cocina
by Rave Strife
Summary: Los 2 Daisuke y mimi cocinando son un desastre y siempre pelean por quien lidera, la cocina queda sucia y patas arriba, pero el platillo sale bien y es exquisito. Por alguna razón de la vida, el video termina en youtube Te reto a ti si a ti del foro Proyecto 1-8


Pairing: Daimi Características: Los 2 están en la misma clase de cocina y tienen que grabarse cocinando juntos por algún trabajo. Mimi quiere ser el centro de atención y deja a Daisuke a un lado. Los 2 cocinando son un desastre y siempre pelean por quien lidera, la cocina queda sucia y patas arriba, pero el platillo sale bien y es exquisito. Por alguna razón de la vida, el video termina en youtube. Puedes decidir el final que más te guste y el platillo que sea algo exótico o un plato no muy conocido de tu país. Género:Amistad/comedia

* * *

Daisuke miraba con cierto recelo la pizarra al frente del salón; en este se encontraban escritos los nombres de las parejas de la clase de Economía Doméstica de los alumnos de secundaria. Un evento llamado Video de cocina, el cual el ganador seria publicado en un canal de YouTube.

—Daisuke, ¿Qué cocinaremos? —pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños con un cierto acento estadounidense en su japonés debido a los años que vivió en ese país.

—Deberíamos ver que recetas podemos hacer mientras grabamos Mimi—contesto el pelirrojo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Gracias Daisuke eres un buen amigo—

La cosa no pudo ser un poco más complicada, debido a que su profesor de Economía Doméstica era de origen mexicano repartió las recetas al azar tocándoles Enchiladas suizas al "dúo dinámico".

—Daisuke, ¿ya revisaste la lista de ingredientes? —

—si ya lo he hecho, pero ¿Por qué no cargas nada? —pregunto el pelirrojo al estar cargando todas las bolsas mientras caminaban a la casa del mismo.

—Eres hombre ¿No?, así que se un caballero y no dejes que una dama cargue cosas—

—Una dama si como no a mi parecer eres más como una niña mimada—murmuro mientras abría la puerta de su edificio.

Al entrar al departamento este estaba vacío además que se encontraba una nota en el refrigerador.

"Dai-chan nos hemos enterado que tienes que hacer un video de cocina por lo que para no molestarte hemos salido, diviértete cocinando y no te propases con tu compañera, los mejores deseos tu madre".

La cara de Daisuke era todo un poema, como osaba su madre creer que se propasaría con Mimi, por el cielo mismo el jamás haría algo parecido con alguien mayor a él, de inmediato se viro a ver a la chica con quien estaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza ante las ridículas ideas de su progenitora.

—Daisuke vamos a empezar—Dijo la castaña mientras sacaba los ingredientes para la comida que iban a preparar en ese momento.

—Buenas a todos aquí estamos Mimi y Daisuke y les enseñaremos a preparar una deliciosa comida mexicana "enchiladas suizas" —la expresión y desenvolvimiento de Mimi ante la cámara no tenía comparación pareciera que había practicado miles de veces en el pasado.

—ahora mismo les daremos una lista de ingredientes—Daisuke no se quedaba atrás aun si no era tan carismático como su contraparte femenina en el proyecto-Primeramente, necesitamos 1kg de tomates verdes desinfectados y lavados, ¼ de taza de caldo de pollo, sal al gusto, un poco de azúcar que se ocupara para quitar un poco el sabor amargo de los tomates verdes, así como dos pechugas de pollo cocidas y deshebrada, 8 tortillas de maíz, aceite y queso manchego—.

—Bien empecemos colocando a cocer los tomates verdes en una cacerola—cuando la castaña colocaba la cacerola con agua resbalo con su propio pie empapando al pelirrojo haciendo que la ropa que llevaba se le pegara al cuerpo y mostrara el ejercicio que hacía provocando además que cayese al suelo.

Un cambio de ropa después los tomates verdes al fin comenzaban a cocerse en la cacerola.

—Bien si ya no hay más incidentes podemos proceder a freír las tortillas de maíz en un poco de aceite; para ello tomamos una sartén y…—antes de terminar la frase el mango del mismo utensilio se quedó en la mano de Daisuke mientras que la otra parte quebraba un par de figurillas de porcelana que se encontraban en la sala.

Tras el segundo accidente se frieron poco las tortillas y los tomates ya se encontraban cocidos y molidos junto con el poco de azúcar y sal además de mezclado con el caldo de pollo que ocasiono que el pelirrojo acabase sin mudas de ropa limpias y siguiesen grabando el video estando en bóxer y avergonzado además que Mimi agasajaba la vista con el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Ahora que hemos remojado un poco las tortillas en la salsa verde colocaremos un poco de pollo desmenuzado y las enrollaremos en colocándolas en el refractario—Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa mientras Daisuke colocaba lo preparado en el molde en cuestión.

—Ahora por último bañaremos el contenido con la salsa que quedo y esparciremos el queso manchego— el pelirrojo al terminar la frase esperaba algún accidente o algo, pero jamás llego.

El platillo fue terminado y empacado para la degustación en clase al día siguiente, además que el video fue guardado en un disco sin editarlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos espero que su video fuese el ganador del proyecto y fuese subido a la plataforma de YouTube para desgracia de nuestro protagonista.

Mientras tanto en los grados superiores Mimi platicaba con una pelirroja.

—Entonces en parte de los accidentes que ocurrieron ayer ¿fueron obra tuya? — pregunto a su interlocutora.

—Pues claro, Daisuke jamás dejaría que tú le robases el protagonismo en el video además que me la debía por decir que mi comida siempre sabe horrible— exclamo Jun con una sonrisa algo malévola en los labios.

—Gracias, me diste la mejor vista del cuerpo de tu hermano, además que las fotos que le saque en bóxer se venderán como pan caliente—Rio junto con su amiga mientras imaginaba en parte los fajos de billetes que haría gracias a la ayuda de la mayor de los Motomiya.

—Eh no te olvides de mi comisión— le replico al creer que la dejarían fuera del negocio.

A los días siguientes el esfuerzo del de piel morena de que bajasen de la red el video tan vergonzoso donde salía fue en vano; no solo por el hecho que su profesor le hacía gracia sino casualmente todo su club de fans tenía fotos suyas en casi desnudes total y una copia del video en sus móviles. Oh cuan bajo había caído la vergüenza lo invadía además de la deshonra a su cocina, a su familia a su vaca; bueno eso ultimo no su peluche de vaca estaba sin conocimiento de tales hechos.

—Por el amor a los dioses podrían dejar de apretarme el trasero cuando paso— su queja caía en oídos sordos ya que ahora era el estudiante de cocina y alumno más codiciado de toda la escuela y todo gracias al ser emparejado con Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Ha sido todo un reto el escribir esto y lograr que al menos quede en una clasificación T y evitar escribir todas las guarradas que me proponía mi imaginacion


End file.
